Into the West
by Avari wind seer
Summary: Death. It weighs on the mind of every warrior. But he never thought someone under his protection would actually die... Rated for death and violence. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Avari does not own Golden Sun, Nintendo, the song "Into the West," etc.

* * *

Into the West

* * *

"So, Felix, you've come to light the beacon."

Felix and Picard looked up to see the two Mars Adepts standing on the aerie. Felix nodded coldly to them, then stepped up to the gap in the stone floor. He peered down into the darkness, wondering if there was a bottom.

Reaching into his belt pouch, he grabbed the bag of woven mythril and pulled out the gleaming violet Jupiter Star.

"Ready?" Felix looked over at Picard. As one, they raised the star and cast it into the lighthouse.

The ground rumbled as Jupiter Lighthouse accepted the offering. A brilliant purple beam shot into the sky, merging with the clouds. Violet light gathered above the hole in the aerie, forming a cloudy sphere.

"It's beautiful," murmured Picard. Felix nodded in agreement, transfixed by the light.

"Thank you for getting us this far, Felix," said a cold voice behind him, "but we can handle it from here.

Felix whirled around. He had forgotten Karst and Agatio were still there. "What do you want now?"

Agatio smiled grimly. "You betrayed us. We can't risk that happening again."

"But we've helped you! We've done what you wanted!"

"But you see, Felix, we don't need you anymore. The last lighthouse, as you may remember, is in Prox."

He would later admit to himself that she had caught him off guard. Karst lunged for his belt pouch. He grabbed for it as she ripped the leather cord from his belt, but she wrested the pouch from him and straightened up, grinning. From inside it, she drew the Mars Star, which shimmered in the light of Jupiter.

"There's nothing to stop us now, Felix. And Agatio and I have decided that it's too risky to let you live. You might betray us again, and we can't let that happen."

Agatio had drawn his broadsword, and the two Fire Adepts were advancing on them. Picard and Felix backed up until they were standing on the brink of the rift. Felix could feel the cold air rising up from inside the lighthouse.

Wonder how deep this hole is, he thought idly. _I guess if we'd find out if we fell in…just like Saturos and Menardi…_

He stopped that thought immediately. He still missed them, the people who had raised him for two years, though he would never admit it to anybody. They had been there one moment and gone the next… The only people he had ever known to die had perished in battle, before his eyes.

Wonder what it's like to die…

He shivered. Karst raised her scythe.

Guess we'll find out pretty soon.

"Felix! Picard!"

"What's going on?"

His heart leaped to hear the two familiar voices. Behind Karst and Agatio, Sheba and Jenna were running up the stairs.

Picard, his attention still on the two Mars Adepts, answered, "They claim they don't need us anymore. It's a fight to the death now."

Karst and Agatio retreated reluctantly, letting Felix and Picard edge forward.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Agatio," Karst growled, "but we can't stop now."

They charged.

He had been through many battles before, and had always led his companions to victory. He had fought against hundreds of monsters in the wild, and even against people such as Briggs and Moapa. But Felix had never fought against a human being that was trying to kill him.

He dodged a swipe from Karst's scythe and swung his blade, which bit deep into her side. He stared in shock at the blood pouring from her body, from the wound he had made.

Karst ignored the cut. She called on her Psynergy and Felix and Picard felt a blazing wave of heat wash over them. Struggling to his feet, Felix summoned the powers of the earth.

"Mother Gaia!"

Agatio was overwhelming Sheba and Jenna. Jenna gasped in pain as his sword slashed her arm. Behind her, Sheba called on the winds, summoning a cyclone. But Agatio was ready.

"Rising Dragon!"

A blast of Fire Psynergy descended on the two girls, knocking them to the ground.

Felix gazed steadily into Karst's eyes. She lunged forward with a sweep of the blade, but he blocked it, took a step forward, and slashed at her.

The blade struck home. He watched as she fell to the ground. She gazed up at him with fearless eyes, daring him to finish her off.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring death to another human being. She had been on their side once, working towards the same cause. Why did they have to fight? Why does one side have to be defeated, while their rivals live on and claim victory?

But there is no victory in killing. One must die and the other must live… That is no cause for celebration.

"Felix!"

He half-turned at the call. The glint of a sword caught his eye. He saw Agatio coming at him, his sword aimed to pierce Felix through the heart. He stood still, his sword falling from his hand in defeat. There was nothing he could do…

"Felix!" A small figure leaped in front of him, attempting to block the blow with her wooden staff, but the blade sank into her chest.

Sheba screamed, and Felix came out of his stupor to see her collapse on the aerie floor, blood pooling under her.

A red rage rose in him, taking over his senses. "Odyssey!" Golden light shone, obscuring the remaining Fire Adept from sight. An explosion rocked the entire lighthouse, followed by silence.

Jenna and Picard stared in shock, first at Felix, then at the two prone bodies lying on the other side of the aerie.

Oblivious to the scared looks they gave him, Felix rushed to Sheba. She was lying on her back on the smooth stones, her body still and unmoving.

He crouched down beside her. "Sheba?" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him. "Felix…"

He lifted her small body into his lap and closed his eyes. _Heal…_ Golden light gathered around his hands and leapt to her, gathering at the wound. "Don't worry, Sheba," he murmured, as much for his own comfort as for hers. "It'll all be okay…"

* * *

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end

* * *

"Don't bother, Felix."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's too late for me…"

Behind them, Alex had come up to the aerie and was reviving the fallen Mars Adepts.

"Alex, what are you doing?" yelled Jenna.

"So you wanted to finish them off?"

"No, but…" Jenna's voice faded out as she looked over at Sheba.

She wasn't healing. Her body wasn't accepting the Psynergy.

Felix concentrated again, gathering his power.

"It won't work, Felix."

He looked down at the girl he loved. "Why?" he whispered, trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

"This is my time…"

* * *

Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore

* * *

"They're calling me, Felix."

"What?"

Her eyes were shining. They seemed to look through him, at a world he couldn't see.

"I won't be alone. They're waiting for me…across the horizon…where the world ends…"

He couldn't stop the tears now.

"No, Felix. You shouldn't cry. You still have your sister, and Picard, and your friends from Vale."

"But you won't be here…"

_

* * *

_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

* * *

Her green eyes looked up at him. "Death is just another adventure…one we all have to take."

"But I'm afraid of losing you…in a place where I'll never find you again…"

"It's not like that, Felix. I've seen it before…in my dreams… A white land, beyond the sunset…where everyone forgets sorrow…"

* * *

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

* * *

"…It doesn't seem so bad, then."

"…No…"

Her body stiffened with the pain. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead and tried to heal her again.

"You shouldn't have tried to save me, Sheba. You don't deserve this."

"This was my choice, Felix."

She bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out. Her eyes were unfocused, gazing out past the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse.

* * *

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

* * *

She shivered all over, hearing the soundless call that no one can resist.

"But…I'm scared, Felix."

"Why?"

* * *

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time

* * *

"Because…you won't be there with me…"

"What about Jenna, or Picard?"

"No…just you…"

"Do you mean that?"

"…Yes…"

He leaned down and kissed her gently. And she looked up at him and smiled, a smile free of pain and fear.

"But I _will_ be with you, Sheba, as long as you remember…"

* * *

Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

* * *

"Thank you, Felix, for everything." Her voice was fainter now.

"I love you, Sheba."

"…I love you, too."

_

* * *

_

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Gray ships pass  
Into the West

* * *

And as he held her close, her soul left, and departed over the water, across the sea, into the West.

* * *

In memory of Garrett Liebendorfer


End file.
